gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Robb Stark
I think there has been a mistake. Someone wrote that Robb was taken hostage by Eddard Stark and that he is not really Ned's son. I think this must have been confused with Theon Greyjoy. The relative Minisa Tully has been listed as 'mother' when it should be 'grandmother'. This wiki incorrectly states that Ned's mother was a Flint. It was his grandmother, who was a Flint. We have no idea which family his mother belonged to. :Where? When? You can edit these articles yourself. Why are you mentioning Ned's grandmother on the Robb Stark Talk page?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:33, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Robb Stark Last seen - "The Rains of Castamere (episode)" not Mhysa Appeared in - 21 episodes not 22 His body was seen in "Mhysa", this is like Eddard, killed in "Baelor", but head was seen in the next episode. May not be the actor appearing, but the character appeared. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 20:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) It is his corpse, not him. His body isn't the actor appearing not even character appearing. Or you think, that if the Robb's head or body shows in another 5 episodes later, that it will be count also like his character appearing? This going to be a bit philosophic for me... Age Robb is likely about 17 - the same age as Jon, or probably more by a few months - in Season 1 based on Cat's comments in Season 1. Based on dialogue in mid-Season 2, about a year has passed (the war is now eighteen years ago). However, in Season 3 we - oddly - get references to the war being seventeen years ago again. We don't get any indication at all that substantially more time has passed. This makes sense given that Robb is gallivanting around the Westerlands and Riverlands fighting battles in Season 2, whilst in Season 3 Robb's forces basically spend the season marching a very modest distance from Harrenhal to Riverrun to the Twins. This suggests Season 3 spans weeks or maybe a couple of months at best, in stark contrast to the several months to a year that Seasons 1 and 2 clearly span each. In short, there is no firm on-screen evidence that Robb is 19 in Season 3.--Werthead (talk) 18:22, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :I agree - better to list the confirmed dates from Season 1. Season 3...being the first half of "book 3"....is confusing, and might not correspond to a full year. I don't know, they used to follow a "one book equals one year" rule. In the books, about two years pass between the beginning of the war and the royal wedding of Joffrey and Margaery (which will start Season 4). :Other concerns for which I have no immediate answer is that conflicting or implausible information has been given about Joffrey's age or Cersei's age (Joffrey can't be 17, Cersei says Joanna died when she was 4 instead of 8 as in the books, yet Cersei had to be older than 8 to remember the Reyne Rebellion as the TV series says). Also Sansa says she's "14" but maybe she just didn't hit her 15th nameday yet.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:45, December 4, 2013 (UTC) If Robb wasn't a f**king idiot, his chances to win the Iron Throne would have been as good as anyone's. He was a political bafoon. Imagine if he would have just allied with Stannis or even Renly, killed Theon, and not pissed off the Frey's and Karastark's. He was in perfect position to kick the Lannister's buts. Oh well, still excited for Season 5, hopefully Arya and Tyrion don't get killed next. D--R Son I know this sounds just stupid, but should there be an article on his son? Something like Eddard Stark (son of Robb)... I mean, Ragu has an article, and he was only depicted in a dream sequence in the House of the Undying. I don't see the difference between two unborn babies. Just a suggestion... please refrain from smacking me. 03:10, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Commander of the Northern Army Where is it stated that this is a title of his? AllHailTheFirstOrder (talk) 20:06, June 3, 2016 (UTC) *Going to remove this title until I get a source because I don't recall hearing it anywhere in the show. Correct me if I'm wrong, though. AllHailTheFirstOrder Sworn to King Renly I 18:28, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Lord Paramount of the North? I keep getting conflicting info on whether or not Robb was LPotN briefly between Ned's death and beign declared king. If so, it only would've been for the one episode ("Fire and Blood") Volvlogia (talk) 00:00, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :What? I'd say he wasn't.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:33, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Category Why on earth does Robb Stark have his own category? - Thaenys (talk) 14:40, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Can we make a list of Robb's army to keep them separate from Jon's? They all most likely died during the massacre at the red wedding. Khalkovarro (talk) 01:27, November 15, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro